Una Historia de Dos Corazones
by kiryu2026
Summary: Amor, aquella palabra que sentimos las personas desde la persona mas alegre hasta la mas fria. Siempre nos preguntamos "como sera mi media naranja" una pregunta que se nos queda en la cabeza, como seria una relacion entre un hombre puro e inocente con una mujer diferente a el.
1. Chapter 1

Historia de Dos Corazones

Como seria una relación de dos personas diferentes, uno que no entiende la palabra de amar siendo una persona amable, noble e inocente y otra persona seria pero es sensible e incluso furiosa al recibir una burla tan grande de no tener una pareja quien la acompaña… como seria dicha pareja. Son Goku es el ejemplo de una persona pura e inocente y Rossweisse siendo el otro ejemplo seria, sensible con la palabra de tener un novio al punto de enojarse, por ser la burla de muchos de no tener un novio. Si distorsionaríamos las historias de estos personajes en donde el saiyajin, Goku, por el poder destructivo que tiene en su estado de super saiyajin dios super saiyajin junto a la del emperador de piel dorada Golden Freezer siendo superior a este en poder pero con una debilidad visto en el changlong; el desgaste de energia brutal, provocaron estallidos multiversales que abrieron la tela del universo 7 con la aparicion de un nuevo mundo. Goku cayo a dicho universo, si no fuera por parte de Sirzechs Lucifer que había salvado la vida del saiyajin curando sus heridas.

Sin una forma de regresar a casa Goku ahora se tomara la molestia de vivir en este nuevo universo, el universo 13, acostumbrándose a dicho universo… sin molestia el saiyajin tuvo nuevos amigos y rivales en dicho universo tomando en claro que el siempre resolvía todos los problemas en dicho universo… solo una cosa en sus respectivos problemas conoció alguna que otra chica guiándole el guiño al saiyajin, pero al no saber nada el significado de amar… nunca las habia interesado, eso no quiere decir que lo odien, no… la única chica que pudo ser la atracción para el saiyajin fue una chica de cabello plateado y ojos celeste, que al no contener su romance y sentimientos hacia el saiyajin pudo expresarle sus sentimientos… al cumplir dicha promesa goku pudo tenerle interés a la mujer de pelo plateado, olvidando a su esposa y familia no es por ser mujeriego ni nada de eso, sino debido al no encontrar la solución de regresar al universo que pertenece ahora vivirá desde cero.

 **Escena Lemon.**

Nos topamos en un cuarto en donde se encontraban ahí recostadas en una cama juntos una mujer y un hombre.

La mujer se encontraba completamente desnuda enseñándole sus enormes pechos y su parte femenino en cubierto hacia un hombre que al igual que la mujer este se encontraba igual desnudo enseñándole un cuerpo en forma marcado y musculoso. Ellos están haciendo un acto sexual donde el hombre estaba encima de la mujer.

-Ahh… ahh… goku… se siente… bien- Dijo la mujer suspensivamente, el hombre conocido como Goku estaba provocándole un orgasmo a la mujer.

-… Rossweisse… yo- Contesta Goku al ver a la mujer ahora conocido como Rossweisse -… tengo ganas de ir al baño- Responde el hombre de cabello negro viendo a la ya conocida Rossweisse, que tenia ganas de ir al baño el pelinegro.

-Hazlo…- Dijo la mujer de pelo plateado confundiendo al saiyajin -… haz del baño… dentro de mi…- La mujer decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hombre.

-Dentro de ti- Confundido responde Goku -No entiendo, quieres que haga del baño dentro de ti pero no estará mal o si-

-No me interesa- Dijo la peliplateada -Hazlo dentro de mi, no es como tu lo piensas… es la misma que me habia tomado en mi boca- Responde la peliplateada confundiendo mas a goku.

-Pero… Ross…- No pudo decir nada fue interrumpido por un beso de rossweisse que al terminar dicho beso un hilo de saliva apareció en sus bocas.

-Hazlo… mi goku, con eso sellaremos nuestra relación- la mujer dice y sin perder el tiempo goku decide acabar el acto.

Goku se estaba moviendo lentamente, para luego moverse rápidamente mientras se sostenía de rossweisse y ella apretaba sus uñas en la espalda de goku.

 **Fin del Lemon.**

Muchos van a decir pero que es esto, como se conocieron e incluso como se amaron Goku y Rossweisse y muchas incoherencias que tienen ahora en la cabeza… para empezar retrocederemos el tiempo en el pasado en como Goku y Rossweisse se conocieron.

Todo abarca en lo ocurrido en la brecha dimensional, el serkyuutei habia salvado la vida de su amada presidenta y el saiyajin el universo… con la aparicion de su viejo rival el changlong dorado conocido como freezer interrumpió los planes de salvar a la presidenta rías, no le quedo mas que otra que derrotar a Freezer.

Con el changlong ya muerto y la presidenta Rías Gremory salvada todo fue paz y tranquilidad para nuestros personajes queridos y sobre todo de nuestro saiyajin favorito, que ahora tendrá un papel sumamente importante en esta historia involucrando a cierta peliplateada quien sentirá sentimientos por el saiyajin.

Comenzamos esta historia en la ciudad Kouh principalmente en la academia kouh, donde se encontraba nuestro saiyajin ingresando a dicha escuela, rías le habia dado una propuesta y era convivir mas con ellos en la academia como maestro de educación física. El saiyajin acepto dicha propuesta solo que a diferencia de en vez de enseñarles lo que aprendió en su niñez y juventud por parte de sus maestros pasados de entrenar… le habían dicho si sabia algo de metabolismo y calentamientos básicos como lagartijas, sentallidas, etc. Era algo normal en goku preguntarles si hacia dichos ejercicios ya que siempre entrenaba cada día empezando con esos ejercicios y pasar a su rutina diaria de ejercicio pesado, al responder dichas preguntas de la demonio Gremory, le habían dado una encuesta por parte de la escuela y entregárselo mañana por la mañana para ver si es recibido como maestro en dicha academia, pero el saiyajin va estar en vigilancia si acabo dicha encuesta dejándosela a cargo de su torre es decir de rossweisse.

En el departamento de Son Goku no tan lejos de la academia y unas cuantas cuadras cercas de la residencia Hyodou se encontraba en las calles son goku junto con una de las piezas de la nobleza de Rías, Rossweisse caminando directo hacia el departamento del saiyajin… goku le habia dicho a rías después de haber recibido la encuesta, el saiyajin le dijo que no se preocupara de sus datos ella se encargaría de eso… pero ahora se trataba de la encuesta.

Ya adentro del departamento del saiyajin se encontraba el ya mencionado y rossweisse que para ella estar con un hombre lindo como en el caso de goku era algo penoso, pero lo que lo incomoda es su forma de actuar su orgullo, su personalidad inocente _"Ya entiendo por que decían que el es una persona relajada en todo este tiempo"-_ Dijo mentalmente la peliplateada al ver a su futuro esposo… perdón digo compañero así, por que el es una persona noble y confiado, con los demás.

-Oye Rossweisse- responde el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza -No debería estar preocupado por mis datos- O eso pensaba la valkiala.

-¿Por que la pregunta? – Dijo mientras tenia una gota de sudor en la frente, como si hubiera escuchado una pregunta algo… digamos tonta para la peliplateada.

Al escuchar la duda de la torre de rías el saiyajin se rasca la frente de la cabeza -Bueno lo que pasa es que me preocupa si en los datos me pondrán como un extraterrestre-

-Es por eso- Responde la peliplateada -A decir verdad rías-san, es bueno en mentir… no creo que ponga tus datos reales y te tomen de loco- Comenta la peliplateada, sin duda al ver al saiyajin de esta forma le pareció algo tonto que decía el pelinegro _"Sin duda se comporta como un niño"-_ tomo nota rossweisse mentalmente al ver al saiyajin actuar de esa manera

-Eh… de verdad- dijo relajado goku al escuchar la respuesta de su ya futura compañera de clases -Jajajaja, ya me preocupaba mucho mi identidad, pensé que me pondría qué soy un extraterrestre de otro universo y cosas así...- Responde el saiyajin en un tono alegre en su rostro.

Por otro lado la peliplateada quedo confusa, que se podía notar una inmadurez en el saiyajin provocando un sonrojo a la valkiala no era visible a la vista pero se podía ver algo de interés en ella y nada mas. Ella se habia haber jurado así misma no actuar torpemente con un hombre, tenía que ser firme con el saiyajin y ahora que será su nuevo compañero de clases. _"Concéntrate Rossweisse le prometiste a Rías-san no actuar de esta manera… tranquilízate, tranquilízate"-_ Su ella interna quería salir y actuar idiotamente o confusa con el saiyajin, pero se impedía en pedirle una cita o a beber un café con ella, pero hoy no era el momento adecuado para rossweisse tendrá que esperar y en el momento adecuado pedirle una cita.

Por el otro lado Goku se quedo curioso al ver los gestos de rossweisse confusamente -Oye Rossweisse-san- Responde el saiyajin al ver la peliplateada algo distraída con su cometido en vez de esperar a acabar dicha encuesta, ella actuaba como si topaba moscas. -Rossweisse-san te encuentras bien- El saiyajin quería sacar a la peliplateada de su trance, y reaccionar hacia el.

La peliplateada al ya salir de su trance mental, ve como los ojos del saiyajin se topaban con los suyos... al ver esos ojos de color negro como la noche le provoco un sonrojo mas grande que el anterior y confundiendo mas al saiyajin.

-Rossweisse- El saiyajin puso su frente a la suya provocando el sonrojo mas grande en ella no podía creerlo, que sus rostros están muy cercas, no podía hablar por el sonrojo y la pena que lleva ahora la peliplateada. -Mmm… estas caliente no estarás enferma o algo por estilo ross-san-

-¿Enferma?- Comenta rossweisse hacía el saiyajin -No es nada para nada solo que es normal en mi- Comenta de nuevo la valkiala, uff… si goku no sabría el significado del amor ella estaba en un gran prieto.

-Oh, ya veo- Comenta el saiyajin -Sabes algo tenía miedo de que estabas enferma o algo así. Toma la encuesta ya esta terminada- Responde Goku mientras le entregaba la encuesta ya acabada.

Para Rossweisse, por fin se acabo en su momento dicha tortura… no solo en evitar actuar nerviosamente hacía el saiyajin, sino en ver como no le entendía en varias preguntas y actuaba como niño… pero aunque actuaba de esa manera se sentía mal ahora en criticar de esa manera inocente. De seguro decide pedirá perdón por su conducta quizás algún día.

-Bueno todo esta bien- Comenta la peliplateada al ver la información ya terminada del saiyajin. -Pero no entiendo esta pregunta, que nunca estudiaste en ninguna escuela o de donde provienes-

-Bueno… es que las deje en blanco ya que es verdad nunca fui una escuela en mi vida, siempre vivía lejos de la civilización- Responde Goku al recordar dicho pasado que fue criado por su abuelo hasta su muerte y para luego vivir solo en las afueras de la civilización… si no fuera por bulma que fue en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón como sería su vida como salvaje.

Para Rossweisse es diferente a la suya pero eso hablaremos de otro tema -No sabía esa información- Comentó Rossweisse al escuchar una parte de la vida del saiyajin.

-Lo arreglaremos yo y rías-san… pero que hora es esta mi ama me matara- Rossweisse mira el reloj y al ver que son las 8:45 pm rías la regañaba ya que se le hacía tarde para recibir los contratos de sus clientes si estos no cumplían sus propuestas no subirían de rango -Bueno Goku-san me tengo que ir rápido si no rías-san me matara si no llegue la ahora justa- Comenta esta poniéndose su chamarra y correrle como rayo si no antes de despedirse del saiyajin.

Cansancio era lo que tenía en mente Rossweisse, para empezar rias gremory no estaba molesta con ella gracias a satán, pero sus contratos con sus clientes y las tareas que tenia que entregar para mañana en su clase de formación la dejaron sin energías.

Ahora la peliplateada estaba recostada en su cama de su respectivo cuarto que le fue ofreció a la señora y el señor Hyodou cuando se mudo aquí hace un mes atrás, llevaba puesto su ropa de dormir que consistía en un camisón transparente de color azul con el pecho morado viendo su sostén del mismo color al igual que su ropa interior _"Que cansada estoy…"-_ Cometo ahora rossweisse que se estaban cayendo sus ojos del cansancio… no obstante la peliplateada sintió en su cuerpo algo pesado, la peliplateada al levantarse de golpe pudo ver a alguien que no se esperaba ver. La luz reflejaba a la de un joven de unos 34 años, en forma y con un cabello des alborotado rossweisse sabia quien era y se trataba de goku que estaba esperando verla despierta recostada en su cama.

-Goku-san- Responde rossweisse al ver al saiyajin en su cama y vestida provocando un llanto en su interior " _No puede ser me vio de esta manera, ahora no me podre casar"-_

-Rossweisse- Comento Goku -Se que no es el momento indicado pero… se mi esposa-Comenta goku viendo a rossweisse.

Impresionada la peliplateada se sintió mas que emocionada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-G-o-ku… yo-o-

-Shh… no digas nada rossweisse- comenta el saiyajin -Se que en el fondo te gusto y lo entiendo, yo también siento ese sentimiento por ti… que me dices si sellamos nuestro amor que te parece-

-Go-ku-san… yo… yo…- tartamudeaba la peliplateada al escuchar dicha propuesta del saiyajin, pero decidió tomar cartas en el asunto -...acepto...- Responde Rossweisse al ver la propuesta del saiyajin

Goku al escuchar la aceptación de rossweisse se emociono del todo bien -Muy bien empecemos- Comento sacando una sonrisa estilo son.

 **Escena Lemon**

Goku comenzó su propuesta besando a rossweisse en la boca, esta al sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios del saiyajin ella se sostenía en el cuello del saiyajin dándole la escena mas impresionante y romántica… al estar así por cinco minutos, goku decide romper ese beso y pasar a lo mejor.

El saiyajin le quita el camisón a rossweisse dejándola vestida con su ropa interior tenia una idea y era darle unos besos al estilo francés en su cuello dándole mas pasión a la escena... rossweisse estaba impresionada al ver a goku actuar de esa manera y de paso el saiyajin tomar el premio gordo. Tras haber besado el cuello de la linda valkiala, ve sus enormes pechos esos pechos que morirían de envidia a las demás chicas, le quita el sostén de frente rebotando dichos pechos y excitando al saiyajin. -Goku-san si quieres… usa mis pechos- Comenta rossweisse al observar al saiyajin viendo sus enormes pechos.

-Dime solo Goku y si lo hare jugare con estos hermosos pechos. Los chupare- dice goku y este introduce el pezón de rossweisse en su boca lamiéndolo con su lengua dándole algo de placer a la peliplateada y con su otra mano acariciaba el pecho izquierdo, goku le daba vueltas al pezón de rossweisse con la ayuda de su lengua daba giros en el y los chupaba tal cual bebe... después de probar en pezón derecho fue al izquierdo haciendo el mismo acto como lo hizo en el anterior. Rossweisse empezaba a llorar de la alegría, el saiyajin le dijo que fuera su esposa pensó que era broma pero míralos juntos en la cama al ver a goku chupando los pezones de rossweisse al final la propuesta fue verdadera.

Rossweisse se seguía tocando por el saiyajin, le besaba los pezones, sus caderas, el ombligo e incluso sus muslos se sentía rico verlo actuar así peto el recibirá lo mismo después.

-Goku ya basta es mi tur…- Comento rossweisse mientras se seguía tocando para el saiyajin.

-No falta una cosa- Le comenta goku al escuchar la protesta de la peliplateada – No me harás lo mismo espérate un momento, me falta chupar tu vagina- Goku ahora desviste completamente a rossweisse tirando sus bragas al suelo y ver su húmeda vagina de la peliplateada. El saiyajin decide ahora con lo húmedo que esta la vagina de rossweisse chuparlo dándole su primer orgasmo a la valkiala.

-Ahhg!…- Rossweisse dio un grito de placer, ella sintió su vagina mas húmeda que nunca ahora el saiyajin le chupaba la vagina placenteramente sin interrupción alguna. Goku seguía chupándole la vagina dándole mas placer a la peliplateada hasta que…

-…G-oku…- Tartamudeo algo la valkiala -Me vengo…- Le dice al saiyajin pero este no le importo si se venía o no, solo seguía chupando el interior de la peliplateada.

"Hazlo, no me importa si te vienes o no me importa si te viene… no dejare de chupar tu vagina hasta que seas mía"- Comento mentalmente el saiyajin, mientras seguía chupándole la vagina de la peliplateada.

Rossweisse se había venido en cima de la cara del saiyajin, este se trago algo de los jugos de su ya esposa y seguía tragándose lo que tenía en la cara con su dedo.

-Estuvo delicioso- Comento goku después de haberse tragado dicha corrida – Tus jugos interiores son explícitos, dime una cosa... te gustaría probar el mío el mío- Comento el saiyajin, mientras se quitaba su traje de entrenar y sus muñequeras y dejarse en calzones.

Esto impresiono a rossweisse -Claro, Goku… digo mi querido goku lo quiero hacer- Responde la peliplateada al ver lo visto en el saiyajin, impresionando a goku.

Con un goku casi desnudo y una propuesta aceptada por parte de la valkiala, esta beso al saiyajin apasionadamente y sus manos resbalaban sintiendo ese cálido y marcado abdomen y para luego revisar su miembro masculino y era enorme impresionada, rossweisse hizo lo mismo como lo hizo goku con ella y para colmo arrancarle la ropa interior y ver el miembro del saiyajin duro y parado.

-Hazlo- Comenta goku -Si lo haces probaras mi preciado botín-

-Lo hare- Sin perder el tiempo rossweisse se trago el pene del saiyajin y empezó a mamarlo. Al igual que le hizo goku con su vagina, el saiyajin sintió placer en su cuerpo dando uno o dos gemidos pequeños.

-…ahh…ross-weisse… yo- Comento el saiyajin y este se sintió algo a punto de estallar en su entrepierna -Creo que voy a venirme también-

Rossweisse no le hizo caso a la advertencia del saiyajin, esta seguía chupando y chupando hasta que… el saiyajin se vino y el semen proveniente de el le salpico un poco a la valkiala tragándose una cuarta parte y manchando su hermosa cara del semen de goku.

-Esplendido- Comento rossweisse al verse venir el semen de goku frente a ella sentía felicidad pero aun no acababa dicha propuesta del saiyajin.

-Creo que nos queda una cosa- Responde el saiyajin mientras ve a la peliplateada tragarse los mecos de la cara

-Que cosa- comento la peliplateada.

-Sellaremos nuestro compromiso- Comenta el saiyajin.

Este tira a rossweisse a la cama y ella ya estaba preparada para sellar la propuesta de goku y así se confirma su relación como pareja, el saiyajin….

 **N/A:** Ojala les haya gustado que les parece buena, regular, pasable, mala o una mierda perdonen si me exprese así como sea… Antes de irme les tengo que decirle los siguiente: tenia planeado hacerlo un one-shot y nada mas, pero decidí publicar dos o mas capítulos a esta historia para ser mas interesante, así que nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización. Adioooosss.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragón Ball Súper y Highschool DxD hijo de mi propiedad, hijo propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Ichei Ishibumi... producidos por Toei Animation y TNK Studios.

-Persona hablando-

Sueños e ilusiones

"Amor hecho realidad o pesadilla hecha realidad"

Capítulo 2: Confusión, ¿fue solo un sueño?

Goku y Rossweisse, un saiyajin del universo 7 y una mujer perteneciente del reino nórdico Valhala decidieron acabar su noche de pasión y romántico ellos se han besado y acurrucado apasionadamente en estos momentos, desde que goku le ofreció matrimonio a la peliplateada y ella acepto y decidieron empezar su romance de un estilo no tan clásico como ellos pensaban ... bueno como rossweisse pensaba ya que el saiyajin desconocía o no entendía estos fetiches sobre el amor o la declaración hacia su respectiva pareja. Pero al desconocer esas cosas goku, junto con rossweiesse se decidieron saltar todo eso y darle la vuelta al asunto y están comenzando con un acto sexual.

La peliplateada se encontró recostada de pecho, debido a que ella tuvo la gran idea en el momento adecuado y es que ella quería probar el sexo anal antes de que goku arranque su virginidad. Goku decidió probar la idea y el conjunto de la peliplateada aceptaron la idea y luego de eso goku comenzó a meter su pene en el ano de rossweisse, el miembro masculino de goku la estaba sacudiendo lentamente para luego empezar duro y algo veloz para rossweisse... y evitar Lastimarla dándole varios gemidos de placer y dolor a la peliplateada.

-Ahhg... Goku... ah, ah... - Esas eran los gemidos de rossweisse al ser perforado por el saiyajin desde su trasero, sin dejar de sentir esa sensación de querer más y más por la parte de goku, aunque se preocupa si su cuerpo resista a los actos del saiyajin, ya que eran rudos y salvajes por la aparición de su raza. -Ahgg... ahg... goku... de verdad eres... un... agh... agh... duele!

-Sshhh- Silencio el saiyajin al ver el cansancio de su ya querida esposa después de recibir un anal por media hora. -Con esto es suficiente- Comenta el saiyajin.

El saiyajin saca lentamente su pene del trasero de rossweisse lentamente para no lastimarla por dentro y darle el plato fuerte. El hijo de bardock ya estaba preparada en darle el ultimo bocado y era en su confesión como pareja... lo mismo estaba rossweisse pero también nerviosa que era su primera vez.

-Creo que ya es la hora. Escucha con atención cariño, lo más probable es que la meta con toda mi fuerza y el tiempo por dentro... pero voy a evitar algo y es que voy metértela lentamente para no hacer ningún daño que te parece- Goku comento mientras acariciaba el hermoso cabello plateado de su querida rossweisse en el cual caía en su espalda.

Rossweisse estaba algo nervioso porque eso del tema de la perdida de virginidad era fácil pero tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara (Y no no hablo de un inoportuno embarazo o enfermedad extraterrestre) sino de que su pérdida de virginidad fuera en vano y si goku no la amaba... otra vez los clásicos conflictos amorosos le llegaron a la cabeza a rossweisse, si no hay un leído ese manga romántico dada por el ángel irina no pasaría esta situación patética.

\- ... Uh rossweisse algo y un contigo mal? - Pregunto goku al ver la peliplateada callada.

En ese momento la peliplateada se levanta y vuelve a ver a goku. Ella ve esos herm,osos ojos ónix de color negro y besa los labios de goku con los suyos -Cla-ro- Comenta Rossweisse apenada -A-cep-to tu pro-puesta... goku... de verdad qui-ero... quiero que seas amable conmigo, En nuestra primera vez! - Responde rossweisse y dejar caer una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo sin darse cuenta demostrándole que ella es y será la esposa de saiyajin y decidirse esta vez y no perder este momento.

-Está bien-Responde goku al secar el lagrima de rossweisse con su mano izquierda y darle un beso estilo francés a la peliplateada demostrándole su cariño y amor hacia ella -Te gustaría ser, la mujer más feliz que había existido en la faz de la tierra - Comenta el saiyajin separándose de aquel beso que le había dado a la peliplateada.

La valkiria se sorprende ante esas palabras de goku entre sollozos -Por supuesto goku- Responde rossweisse quien fue alguna vez la sierva del dios nórdico Odín.

\- ... Ya basta de llorar... ahora prepárate porque te hare feliz más de lo que estas ahora- Comentar el saiyajin mientras tiraba a la valquiria a la cama, recostada para el último plato fuerte en su confesión.

-Por favor no me lastimes en nuestra primera vez- Rossweisse decía a lo que goku sonríe.

-Deacuerdo-

...

En el cuarto de rossweisse, con la poca iluminación que tenía en decir el cuarto gracias a los rayos de la luna llena que resplandecían en la ventana más cercana a la cama de la valkiria, se veían la silueta de goku encima de rossweisse y su miembro masculino pegado al genital de la peliplateada. Se escuchaba fuerte gritos proviniendo de la peliplateada sacudiéndola del dolor y sentir su vagina cálido por el calor del miembro masculino del saiyajin… la linda chica de cabellos plateados lloro porque su virginidad fue erradicada gracias por el saiyajin después de sentir su himen roto, tenía la sensación de que ella ya no es virgen, y que ahora puede ser feliz ahora con su lindo saiyajin de cabellos salvajes.

-Mm... Urgh... Ahh... Go-san... go... Aghhh ... - Cada gemido que hacia la peliplateada, el recordaba esos momentos en los que estuvo junto con el saiyajin solo como compañeros; su aparición heroica de goku en contra del changlong dorado salvándole su pellejo, cuando se conocieron en el inframundo con la visita del padre nórdico y de su hijo Loki que fue ml momento ideal de su traición hacia su padre y el Más reciente la encuesta por parte de Rias Gremory de volverse su compañero de clases en la academia, ahora podra relacionarse más con El saiyajin aunque se sentía mal al quejarse de su forma de actuar que tiene el saiyajin... se arrepintió de eso pero como dijo un sabio "no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada" y goku era el ejemplo de dicha frase. Ese consejo tenía en mente rossweisse al haber insultado mentalmente al saiyajin,

-Go-ku... Por favor…. In... serte... Por favor llena mi ... - Rossweisse quería sentirse cálido y pegajoso semen en su interior esta vez, porque probar su semen tenía un sabor bastante dulce para ella.

-Ya falta... poco... ross... grrrr- Gruñio el saiyajin ya que no hay mucho tiempo desde un largo tiempo, desde aquella vez con leche en los diez días en el torneo de la célula antes de enfrentarse al bio-androide y morir en aquella ocasión. -¡Me vengo! - En eso siente algo cálido salirse de su miembro e introducirlo en la vagina de rossweisse haciendo gemir por última vez la peliplateada.

Ellos ya había acabado su acto sexual con una venida de semen dentro de la vagina de la torre de rias gremory... rossweisse se sentía cansada por el intenso sexo que tuvo con el saiyajin, para ella iba ser inmemorable para la peliplateada ahora que podra tener una vida feliz y romántica junto con el saiyajin, un ser que ha ayudado en varias ocasiones a las tres fracciones. Ofreciéndole varios títulos a goku que para colmo no acepto ya que su único objetivo era volverse más fuerte y regresar a su universo, pero creo que eso no va a pasar ya que se acostumbran a este universo y pasarla tranquilo sin molestias de alguna... aunque hubo una que otra chica en pedirle una cita a el ya que se la pasaba entrenando y entrenando en ocasiones y llevar el titulo como la deidad mas fuerte

(N / A: Como se ha dado cuenta ninguna chica favorita de dxd no se atrajo en goku por sus gustos y además esto no es un harem es un romance de dos personas)

Ahora nuestra linda peliplateada estaba acurrucada en el cuerpo en forma de saiyajin cálidamente abrazada por él ... mientras que su lindo saiyajin seguía despierto, después de haber tenido algo de sexo con su mujer de cabellos plateados se sentía activo en ese instante.

-Rossweisse- Comenta un aliviado Goku -Aun sigues despierta-

-Por supuesto. Mi goku - Responde la peliplateada acariciando sus músculos -Que se te ofrece-

-Despierta- Respondio el saiyajin.

-Eh- Al haber escuchado esa palabra, se quedó sin palabras por lo dicho por goku, porque dijo que se despertara... esto confundió a la ex asistente de Odín - ¿Despertar? -

-Rossweisse... - Goku se levantó de la cama, quitándole el brazo en donde estaba estaba acurrucada tenía una cara de frialdad como si había cambiado de aspecto -Te pido el favor que te levantes- Responde con una bofetada, directo hacia la cara de La peliplateada espantándola y cerrando sus ojos del miedo y recibir el golpe del saiyajin.

-¡Goku-san! - Está recibiendo el golpe de su amado.

En una bañera enorme llena de agua fría se encontraba nuestra querida rossweisse resbalando lentamente de la cera de la tina del baño, hasta sentir que el frío líquido llamó el agua en la piel suave de la película, esta escupió algunas burbujas dando el señal de que ella estaba despierta.

Dio un enorme respiro por la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones de la torre de rias para despertar de su larga fiesta que tuvo esta noche. -Goku-san- Esa fue las palabras de rossweisse grabando el ambiente que estaba anteriormente y de su querido saiyajin ... si no hay recuerdo de recuerdo estaba en un ambiente romántico y feliz para su vida, pero ahora estaba en un ambiente de relajación pura.

-Donde estoy- Responde Una confundida Rossweisse al ver el ambiente En Donde ESTABA ... La peliplateada se sentia incomoda al ver lo mojado y frío que estaba el ambiente, pára luego en segundos memorizar el lugar Y Se trataba del baño de la residencia Hyodou Por los decorativos que tenía la bañera ... ninguna era una bañera normal como la gente tenía solamente una bañera elegante (No se cómo describir muy bien los lugares XD) ella se levanta de la bañera y dirige a la puerta principal y busca pistas ya que estaba estaba Confusa del lugar en el que está sin su goku.

"Por qué estoy despierta en la bañera, ¿no debería Estar en mi cuarto acostada con goku-san y hablando de el donde estará el ahora mismo...?" - Se decía mentalmente mientras se vestía con Una toalla cerca del lava manos y verse en el espejo y no ver marcas de maltrato en la cara o de bofetada "Pero que... no tengo nada en la cara, ni rasguños, moretones ni nada... acaso fue solo un..." -

-Rossweisse-san- No se ha terminado su frase, porque fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

Ella con un poco de fe en la vuelta y pensaba que se trataba de goku pero no fue así, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Issei, el favorito de rias y del grupo del ocultismo.

-Ohh, Issei-san!-Responde rossweisse con un toque de confusión en su frase.

-Por fin se despertó- Dijo con un tono de alivio del emperador rojo de las oppais.

-Sempai- Se escuchó otra voz femenina de Issei y se trataba de su otra de novias de Issei, Koneko Toujou que acompaña a issei -Por fin despertó de su sueño largo-

-¿Sueño? -Era la palabra que tenía en mente la valkyria de cabello plateado hasta que...

Ya en el cuarto de rossweisse se pudo ver una peliplateada triste y sorprendida, en este momento preciso sus dudas tuvieron respuesta y es que aquel momento romántico que tuvo con goku fue una farsa... fue un simple y húmedo sueño que tuvo rossweisse esta vez.

-Así que fue un simple... - Rossweisse sentía un dolor en su corazón esta vez al ver que su romance era una farsa.

-Disculpa si te ofendí rossweisse-san, pero tuvimos que decírtelo y... - Rossweisse interrumpió la oración de rias al llorar de la tristeza.

Rossweisse al evitar un llanto que espantarían a alguien a las horas de la noche que se tapó en su pijama y llorar todo lo que desea, pensó que la verdadera seria y destruir su forma como soltera.

-Uh rossweisse-san se encuentra bien- Dijo issei la vergüenza de las chicas.

-¡Issei! - Se quejó rias por la duda de su novio.

-Ah lo siento rias me había olvidado el llanto de rossweisse-san al estar así-Dijo issei con la mano en la nuca.

-Lo siento rossweisse-san por decirte la verdad- Rías apoya a su torre a lo que la peliplateada, dejo de llorar pero también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, rias-san- Responde valkiria. - ... Por tu apoyo- Rossweisse se limpiaba sus ojos al ver que tenía que superar este momento.

-Y por cierto que el sueño tuvo ross-san- Pregunto xenovia al ver tranquila a su compañera.

Rossweisse estaba a apuntó de decirle la verdad al club, en decirle que tuvo un sueño con el saiyajin juntos, como pareja... Pero pensó en cuestión de segundos que podría ser una mala idea.

-Ahhh...- Trago saliva rossweisse -No era nada interesante-

\- ...Nada interesante- Dijo issei confuso ante tal respuesta.

-Entonces esos gemidos que grito en la noche-Pregunto rias, avergonzando a la valkiria... y recordar que en ese sueño gimió en su momento sexual osea en el que pensó que se erradicó su virginidad.

-Ahh, yo...- Ahora estaba apenada rossweisse.

-Ara ara tengo la sospecha de que tuvo un sueño, acompañado con un hombre- Comenzar akeno a lo que sospecha algo entre ella y su apasionante hombre que estuvo en su sueño.

Rossweisse estaba sonrojada como un tomate... no podia estar pasando este momento, si fuera rossweisse evitaría amar a goku pero que sucede en los pensamientos de la valkiria y sentimientos, habra tenido nuevos sentimientos hacia goku? No tengo por el momento ni idea de lo que pasa.

Koneko al ver la situación ella agarra el vestido de dormir de rossweisse y voltear en frente a la loli nekomata -Rossweisse-san... está enamorada de goku-sama? - Dijo la loli a lo que la playa se sorprende.

-No, no estoy enamorada de goku-san- Dijo rossweisse a la atención del club.

-Que tiene que ver son goku en esto- Pregunto irina a la sospecha del club.

\- ... Rossweisse-san no me diga que... - Pregunto Asia al escuchar la palabra del sensei goku en sus oídos.

Ahora sus sospechas están relacionadas con el saiyajin creado en la tierra. El club sabía cómo es la actitud de goku pero y ninguna chica se atrajo en el, a excepción de la actual leviatán en el que quiso pedirle una cita una vez pero su hermana la impedía.

-Ehh rossweisse-san esta... - Issei tenía dudas pero peliplateada bajo la cara y evitar sospechas.

La ex sierva de odin no dijo nada y trago saliva otra vez, y los responde -No. No me gusta goku-san... Es buena persona pero no es de mi agrado-

En si dijo la verdad en esta ocasión rossweisse pero por el momento en su interior sentia una pequeña sensación en el saiyajin, un interés que digamos... Bajo ya que no tiene un interes alto de expresarle sus sentimientos a él digamos que solo pedirle una cita y ya! Por el momento.

El club estaba con fundidos ante la conducta de su torre o compañera de pieza por el momento en el que está pasando... no tenian otras sospechas lo del club, tal vez su amargura como una mujer soltera y jamás tener un novio pero eso es normal de rossweisse desde su llegada.

\- ... .. Uffff si me permite me retiro bonchu- Rossweisse se levantó y se fue a cambiar para asistir a su trabajo dejando al club sin habla.

-Al parecer actuó esta vez, como si ocultara algo- Dijo rias con su mano en la barbilla teorizando una cosa.

-Como que... rias- Dijo issei volteando a ver su rey / novia.

-Un interés amoroso quizás- Respondió akeno apoyando a su rey / amiga / rival de amor de issei.

 **...**

Rossweisse estaba bastante concentrada en sus pensamientos, por qué tuvo un sueño así de extraño pensando así mismo porque estaba goku en su sueño y como un matrimonio como si se interesara en ella. La mujer de cabellos plateados tenía nostalgia al ver que ese sueño fuera de nada más un solo sueño húmedo y es que varios de sus sueños eran sobre un hombre bastante fuerte y caballeroso... Pero porque goku desde aquella vez en el que el saiyajin el salvo su pellejo A manos del changlong dorado donde se pudo notar si verdadero poder que tiene goku y ser conocido como la deidad más fuerte de este universo.

Tanta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado en una roca que tropezó ella y tirarla al suelo, en eso rossweisse se dio cuenta que el suelo y el dolor se quejaba diciendo tonta como siempre.

-Auch! ... mi tobillo... - Dijo rossweisse sobándose los tobillos en los que se lastimo -Baka, baka, baka con mis pensamientos. Me duele-

Se quejaba la valkiria en el dolor y las piernas, como demonio aún puede con las cosas humanas como una caída y más con la guardia baja, en ese momento en el que peliplateada recogió sus pertenencias y varios pasos se escuchaban en él lo que La valkiria, no sabía quién era.

-Oye debes tener cuidado... una mujer como tú no debe pasar por esas vergüenzas- Una sombra aparece en frente de la torre de rias con el toque siete puntas en su cabeza, un lo que rossweisse se levanta gracias al apoyo de aquel saiyajin.

-Muchas graaaaaa...- Rossweisse se dio cuenta y era nada más y nada menos que goku.

-Hola de nuevo ross-san- Saludo goku alegremente a lo que sorprende a la peliplateada.

Rossweisse se queda sorprendida por ver en estos sitios. -Go-ku-san... hola de nuevo- Se tranquiliza al último.

-Que haces aquí- Preguntó la peliplateada al ver todo lo único de este universo.

-Hmph... Creo que te tomes una sorora al decirte que...- No dijo nada goku porque la peliplateada responde apresuradamente.

-¿Te aceptaron en la academia? - Comento rossweisse sorprendiendo al saiyajin.

 _ **Nota de autor: Inserta este URL como terminando / tYINvlArvT8.**_

 _ **Bueno aquí les traigo el reescrito de mi fanfic... antes de irme les diré algunas cosas buenas y unas malas: Como sabrán en el capítulo original hice una tontería y era adelantar la relación exageradamente al punto de que rossweisse quiso confesarse con Goku y decírselo al club, en vez de no decirles nada e ocultarles el secreto y sospechar a la valkiria, en su forma de actuar fue un fallo mío y gracias un autor que se fijó en ese ese error. Y no, no hablo de mifinalperfecto sino de nomura foudou por decirme ese error que cometí… en cuanto a tus dudas digamos que los demás arcos anteriores de dxd van como en la historia original, con unas alteraciones como que goku se enfrentó a kokabiel y le demostró el ssj blue al escuchar que dios está muerto, entrenar al club del oculto y derrotar a loki y salvar el universo de freezer. En si tenía planeado hacer una precuela pero sería casi lo mismo que la historia original y para que voy a hacer eso. En cuanto a asgard… solo ten paciencia ya que quiero hacer un arco en el que goku va a asgard.**_

 _ **También quiero decir que no pude publicar el fic de Trunks del futuro en highschool de la dead el mes pasado y es que debido a que andaba en el metro escuchando musica, hasta que guarde mi celular y en ese momento me lo roban sin darme cuenta yo ahí yéndose ahí todos mis fanfics, Imágenes, contactos y música y empezar de cero... Así que por el momento voy a estar centrado en ese fanfic y en otros que pude salvar además de hacer el capítulo 2 de mi otro fanfic.**_

 _ **Les doy las gracias a todos los que me dejaron su review para seguir adelante con esto, tanto en mi otro fanfic que este nos vemos en la próxima chao!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Origenes

_**Antes de iniciar con este tercer capitulo del fanfic les quiero pedir un minuto de silencio por parte de la inoportuna muerte de una seiyu de gran importancia, en el doblaje original de Dragon Ball (Hiromi Tsusu), que había muerto por causas de un desgarro de aorta y fue encontrada sentada inconscientemente en el asiento de su coche de la estación de chou-ku,Tokyo para luego morir en el hospital en donde se dio su inesperada y triste noticia.**_

 _ **(1 minuto de silecio, por favor)**_

 ** _Opinión_** _ **acerca del seiyu:**_

 _ **A pesar de que que crecí con el doblaje de dragon ball en latino oficial por mario castañeda, rene garcia, laura torres, etc. debo decir que el trabajo que hizo la señora Hiromi Tsusu fue fenomenal ya que gracias a ella dio vida a un personaje muy querido por los fans, que acompaño a goku en sus aventuras en todo el mundo desde su remota aparición en el capitulo 1 de dragon ball como manga y anime debemos darle las gracias que pudo revivir un gran personaje que estará en nuestros corazones y que la recordaremos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, tanto en lo canon o no... debe merecer el cariño y respeto que tiene la interprete para los fans de antaño de db, los fans actuales también y para la comunidad dragonbolera que poco a poco se esta volviendo un sitio toxico y espero que haya gente que pueda aceptar las cosas como son y de una manera tan madura y no hacer el ridículo ante los demás, tratándose de ser un fanboy de DBZ.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Origines (Parte 1/?)**_

Inoportuno, inesperado, sorpresivo, anonadado, asombrado! Todo que termina en " _ado"_ o describir en una sola palabra la sorpresa que viste ante tus ojos y como expresarlo, fue asombroso lo que había pasado anteriormente de mi parte en como una simple mujer que aparentemente no tenia un futuro muy balanceado o bien definido, ante las relaciones y amistades que tenia en su vida... pudo conocer a quien seria el hombre de sus sueños sin darse cuenta ella misma y que había sido algo impresionante de su parte ya que ella se había rendido en ese tema y ser la burla de los demás por ser una solterona que no pudo conocer el amor ante ella, la persona que se precuparia por ella en momentos bastante duros y que quería compartir su vida a lado de ella que ella conocia gracias a los libros y cuentos dados por su abuela en su niñez en imaginarse ella misma amontada en un corsel o pegaso acompañado de un formidable hombre que la amaba sin razón alguna y verla como un encanto de encantos.

Pero eso se quedo en el pasado haciendo que esa ilusión nunca se haga realidad, para luego tomar mucha importancia en lo que sera en su vida en adelante y las consecuencias que tendría esta al ser la guardaespaldas de odin como la reputación que tiene en varios lugares del reino del valhalla y en las demás fracciones, dando como consecuencias la burla descarada por varias mujeres y el rechazo de los hombres por tomarse las cosas muy a pecho a pesar del carácter serio que tiene en ella... su debilidad es la burla y el amargo de ser soltera. Pero... ¿Como se intereso en Son goku?... un sujeto que vive de aventuras, comida y de combates en el que había llegado a este universo por un inoportuno ataque que el hizo sacrificándose asi mismo la vida e ir a extremos para salvar su preciada tierra del que el vivió.

¿Como se enamoro de el?... pues sencillo, toda explicación tiene un origen y esta vez nos remontaremos en las veces en las que goku y rossweisse se habían topado inoportunamente y sin darse cuenta la situación en la que tendrán estos a futuro en como la valkiria poco a poco caerá rendida ante el saiyajin y las consecuencias que afectaría en su relación y todo gracias a esa situación en la que Odin fue invitado para firmar el contrato con las demás tres fracciones conocidas en este mundo.

En aquella e inolvidable reunión que se dio, se podía apreciar la cordial invitación de todos los demonios sobrevivientes de las 72 pilares que habian en ese entonces reunidos preparados para los discursos que tendrían los lideres de cada fracción en las consecuencias que hubo anteriormente, goku quien ya sabia algo de información acerca de esta reunión estaba en frente de los 4 maous del infierno junto con el líder de los ángeles caídos y de los ángeles viendo con tranquilidad la junta que tomaban ambos reyes de su fracción con calma, sin embargo en el momento en el que el volteaba a su alrededor que todo estaba bien su rostro se habia topado con el cuerpo de una mujer de casi su altura con cabello plateado y buen definido cuerpo que dejo en sorpresa para el saiyajin de que ella este involucrada en esto y para colmo se trataba del guardaespaldas de Odin.

Tras la finalización del trato dada por las tres fracciones y la fracion nordica... zirchers tomo la orden a los futuros herederos decir su grandes logros que llevaran en el futuro junto al hijo del clan bael resultando ser primo de rias. Goku sabia muy bien los sueños de los demonios ya que en sus aventuras que tuvo goku se habia topado en ocasiones con ellos contándoles sus beneficios que quisieran tener y el mas interesante y le agrado al saiyajin era el de sairaorg que quiera ser un maou por su madre haciendo que este lo apoyara en lograr su sueño por su beneficio y el de su madre que estaba en reposo (coma eso creo).

A lo que el saiyajin decidió ir a la mesa gourmet del salón en búsqueda de algo que le pueda llevar bien su estomago y dejar de rogarle su estomago para darle algo de comer… pero en ese momento goku veía lo que seria una conversación de chicas, y entre ellas estaba la hermosa peliplateada que se había topado en la reunión sin que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia y para calmar sus dudas el pelinegro con cabello de palmera decide entrometerse en la conversación de chicas, ya que se veia algo gracioso dicha conversación.

 **Con rossweisse…**

-Ara rossweisee-san cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo una elegante mujer de aspectos demoníacos de piel morena acompañada de dos chicas mas en cada lado de ella ante la valquiria que se podía ver que ella y rossweisse se conocían por un largo tiempo. -A pasado tres años en que nos vimos la ultima vez… y dime ¿Tienes pareja?-

Rossweisse al escuchar ese tono alegre al final de la oración de la mujer de cabellera corta castaña se quedo sin habla... como si esa pregunta la había escuchado miles de veces y ya empezaba a incomodar. Para colmo de la valkiria decide ignorar lo dicho por la castaña y tomar una copa de agua para calmarse y tomar un respiro, por la junta que tuvo su amo con los demás reyes de las otras fracciones. -No es de tu incumbencia- Murmullo la peliplateada algo molesta por las dudas de su "amiga" que se topo en esta ocasión.

Esto ocasiono que la mujer de cabellera castaña levantara la ceja por las dudas de la peliplateada. -Que sucede rossweisse-san… aun no has con seguido novio? Ni siquiera un demonio de rango bajo- Pregunto de nuevo la demonio incomodando a la valquiria.

-Eso no te importa lilith- Respondió la peliplateada de manera sincera y molesta.

Esto ocasiono que la castaña se impresionara por tal respuesta que le dio la valkiria que se escuchaba como que algo molesta esta vez ante la pregunta. -Ohh... ara que impresión me diste, pero responde mi pregunta aun no te haz conseguido un novio o un pretendiente cuéntame rossweisse, acaso sigues viviendo en el palacio de Odin-sama- Preguntó de nuevo pero ahora sarcásticamente acompañada de sus demás amigas e ese momento afectando el dolor que tenia en su interior la peliplateada a ser la burla de todos.

Las chicas se reían de la mala suerte de rossweisse... ocasionando que la peliplateada apretara el vaso de agua que tenia en mano y sacarle unas cuantas lagrimas de la humillación que recibía ahora mismo de que ella jamás en la vida tendría la oportunidad de ser amada por alguien y de vivir sola por el resto de su vida, haciéndole doler mas el pecho de la cruda verdad que resulto ser su vida, mas de lo que había recibido por odin tras su bienvenida a este reino.

Pero eso no se quedaría atrás ante la humillacion que estaba recibiendo ahora la peliplateada... pues resulta que cierto saiyajin de cabello negro había visto lo que estaba pasando por ese momento a la peliplateada que decidió meterse a la conversación de las mujeres ante el momento comico que estaban teniendo ahora mismo. -Disculpen- En eso la risa de la mujer se detuvo al escuchar esa voz masculina que dejaría impresionada a cualquiera y no por su belleza sino por los rumores que envolvían al pelinegro. -Acaso hay algo gracioso en este momento como para reírse en un festival- Lo dijo de manera sincera sin evitar consecuencias algunas ante las mujeres.

Rossweisse voltea ante aquella voz y vio que al lado suyo apareció un ser extraño con una vestimenta de combate puesta de color naranja enseñando algo su tonificado cuerpo y brazos para sorpresa de la valkiria. Por otro lado las demonios al ver el hombre que estaba en frente suyas se quedaron impactadas ante el saiyajin, que ellas sabían de su identidad y se aterraron por su inesperada aparición en ese instante que se habían quedado en shock por unos momentos y temblar del susto.

-Uh... sucede algo- Pregunto de manera respetuosa el saiyajin ante las invitadas del sitio.

La demonio de cabello castaño y sus demás amigas estaban paniqueadas ante el saiyajin, que se preguntaron ¿acaso escucho la charla ante la peliplateada?, recibieran su castigo luego de la reunión? esas fueron las dudas perturbadoras de las mujeres ante lo que puede hacer el saiyajin que con paso lento decidieron marcharse a otro sitio lejos del saiyajin. -N-o... para nada... no es de preocuparse- Dijo la morena para luego darse la vuelta e ir a paso veloz a otro lugar, provocando un asombro en la peliplateada que ellas se habían alejado del saiyajin por razones desconocidas.

-Mmm... que tipas tan extrañas- Dijo el saiyajin para sorpresa de la valkiria. -Oye te encuentras bien-

Rossweisse se deja llevar y voltea ante un confundido saiyajin que estaba viéndola fijamente ante los ojos y se veía un sujeto tierno a la hora de conocerlo acompañado de un cálido alivio al haberse topado las caras.

-Eh... si... claro... g-racias...- Respondió la peliplateada ante la timidez.

-Al parecer te veías algo molesta dime esas chicas te ofendieron o algo por el estilo- Pregunto el saiyajin para los nervios de la peliplateada.

-E-h... no, no, no, no no! nada por el estilo- Responde de manera comica ante el hijo de bardock.

-Ah esta bien... jejeje ya veo, es que se veían como si te estuvieran burlando pero creo que no era nada de eso- Respondio el saiyajin para sorpresa de la peliplateada ya que esa sonrisa le daba gracia a la mujer.

-Bueno se lo agradezco tanto su preocupación- Respondió la peliplateada ante el saiyajin bajando un poco la cabeza como si fuera un reverenda.

-No es para tanto, solo vine por un plato de comida y listo- Señalo el saiyajin ante el platillo que había en la mesa. -Bueno es un placer conocerla-

-Igual... se lo agradezco señor...- Rossweisse comento ante el saiyajin y este voltea ante lo dicho por ella.

-Llámeme goku, Son goku- Responde de manera sincera el saiyajin haciendo sorprender a rossweisse ante el nombre del saiyajin para luego el pelinegro se marchase del lugar.

-Uh Son Goku...- Dijo rossweisse para su sorpresa de ella misma dejando una cara plasmada... aquel sujeto tenia un nombre que nunca había escuchado ella en su vida y cada vez que decía su nombre en su cabeza, para acordarse bien de su nombre sin dar penas si se enconara de nuevo en frente de el se sentiría como una tonta, pero cada vez que decía su nombre un revoloteo en su pecho ante el saiyajin que llego al punto de salirse un rubor en sus mejillas como si estuviera enamorada de el.

 _ **Fin del capitulo.**_

 _ **Si lo se no fue la gran cosa lo que hice, pero bueno no podía hacer mis deberes porque esto me esta matando, osea que ya regresaste a ff a continuar tu trabajo que dejaste y no poder pensar en las miles de ideas que siempre las planteo a base de imágenes que tengo descargadas en mi lap o móvil y me alegran tenerlas (que aunque haya decepciones) puedo estar en paz por el momento... pero bueno, este capitulo seria como un origen inventado de mi parte y lo se me pueden decir de cosas en los review pero yo quería algo así dramático y quizás cliche en si absurdo, pero no quería una copia exacta de lo que hizo un amigo mio ante odin burlándose de la valkiria... ya que yo creo que a mi punto de vista goku no entendiria la burla que se llevo rossweisse ante el padre nordico, digo no es porque estoy haciendo a goku un idiota como en super sino que no entiende esas cosas del amor que a el le valen gorro esos temas, pero bueno ahí no se como se lo traguen esta vez, tal vez me pidan que haga otra forma en como se conocen o cosas por el estilo pero bueno tal vez lo haga en un futuro lejano.**_

 _ **Bueno este fue como un origen en como se conocieron ambos tortolos (XD) antes de los acontecimientos de mi fic que por cierto dejare concluso por un tiempo porque como ya dije tengo pensado traerles tipos de historias a esta cuenta y el secundario que ahora es de mi propiedad después de pasar varios momentos y de historias bien pero bien malas que no entiendo como haya gente que pueda hacer esto... pero bueno nuestra imaginación es grande y lo admito yo he pensado también cosas pero muy bizarras y traumaticas que descarto por ser algo bastante bizarro como ya dije y a la gente no le guste o piensen que es algo mal planteado (como esta historia :v) pero bueno. Voy estar pendiente con Z box y New dragon dxd vampire que aunque hubo cosas horrendas hubo cosas también algo pasables por así decirlo que esta vez fue la eseccion y el DBAF que sera un spin off de ddxdv por eso se llama another future porque es como una secuela pero con leves cambios... osea es como el film de venom 2018 que se estrenara el año que viene que sera un spin off de spiderman homecoming a parte de mejorar mi narración porque con esto no avanzare para nada en absoluto en un futuro lejano.**_

 _ **Que mas les iba decir ah, si agradecer a la poca gente que me apoyo en esto en esta historia que se los agradezco demasiado. Un saludo para Zasetsu04, Alucard77 y Guest, que por cierto alucard descuida con los insultos de mifinalperfecto solo me reiré de la ardicion que le di porque su gohan de highschool dxd es una vil basura pero bueno olvidemos a este tipazo por el momento por que sino me vendrá su arena y no sera como la de antes... pero bueno creo eso es todo por ahora, lamento si opine así de perfecto pero a decir verdad es un hipócrita y admito yo también puedo ser hipócrita o mal usuario pero cuando soy sincero soy sincero! Habra ocasiones que me parezco hijo pta pero al menos no soy como tu tachando de fanobys a otros mientras que tu eres un ultra fanboy de gohan y se que hay gente que me barre el piso con su trabajo y ideas y acepto mis cagadas no como tu que pareces vieja en sus dias.**_

 _ **Bueno en fin perdonen esta vez pero este tipo de gente no es de mi agrado y admito que tenemos el derecho de hacer lo que nos plasca pero hay que ser sinceros habrá gente que pensara que esto no es de su agrado y aceptar su opinión (fundamentada o no como 50 a 50), pero responderles como un niño inmaduro se nota la falta de inmadures en tu vida pero en fin todos somos humanos y hay que saber la realidad que estamos haciendo,(hasta yo puedo caer en lo inmaduro en este sitio) pero bueno gente me despido y nos vemos en la próxima adiooooosssss!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un agradecimiento enorme por parte de la gente que apoyo el capítulo 3 (que era un mini especial del fanfic) ante como se conocieron estos tortolos.**_

 _ **Saludos para:**_

 _ **Nomura Fodou.**_

 _ **Bartman91.**_

 _ **Kenallo25.**_

 _ **Luis2017.**_

 _ **Arg21.**_

 _ **Banagher Links.**_

 _ **Y Guest, gracias por tu apoyo en verdad eso me motiva mucho como para hacer otro capítulo más de mi fanfic.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir empecemos con esta historia.**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Super y Highschool DxD no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama e Ichiei Ishibumi, producidos por Toei Animation y Tnk Studios/Passione Studios.**_

Capítulo 3: Comienzos.

Goku se encontraba sorprendido ante lo dicho por rossweisse, la inoportuna sorpresa que iba darle al saiyajin a la valkiria como agradecimiento de su compañía en su departamento ayer en la encuesta que hizo… fue descubierta en un dos por tres por parte de la peliplateada la cual respondió de manera asombrada como si ella había leído la mente del pelinegro en ese entonces sin darse cuenta de sí mismo a lo que el saiyajin no sabía que decir en exactitud a la peliplateada sin ofenderla en lo más mínimo posible por la respuesta que dio la ya mencionada peliplateada, sin sentirse decepcionada al respecto con el saiyajin ya que tenía la consecuencia de ofenderla y ver que su apoyo que le ofreció ella fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

No obstante rossweisse tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta al ver el saiyajin mutuamente, en espera de su respuesta a lo que goku se fijó en ese defecto por lo que podía sacarlo de ese tema de manera fácil y sin remordimientos con lo ocurrido de manera lenta y tranquila. El pelinegro en ese momento comenzó a formar su clásica sonrisa "Son" junto a ello comenzaba a rascarse la nuca como sorpresa de rossweisse ya que ella… a pesar de convivir poco con goku y sentir un defecto en él sabía que esa señal dada algo bueno dejándola más exhausta de lo normal por lo que el saiyajin del séptimo universo comenzó a reír alegremente ante los ojos de rossweisse.

-Je, je, je… Cielos rossweisse-san me dejaste impresionado con lo que dijiste- Expreso inocentemente el saiyajin para sorpresa de la peliplateada.

-Uh! Enton-ces… eso quiere decir… que…- Tartamudeaba rossweisse a lo dicho por el pelinegro mutuamente su corazón comenzaba latir sin cansancio alguno y sus mejillas se calentaban de manera impresionante viendo un rubor viviente en su suave rostro.

-Por supuesto me aceptaron en la academia Kouh. El director fue muy amable conmigo ante la encuesta.- Responde goku positivamente. -Acepto la encuesta-

Rossweisse se podía decir que comenzaba a sentirse alegre, el saiyajin le había dado un regalo de agradecimiento por su compañía la cual de un principio fue una orden dada por su ama, la cual la envió como una consejera de trabajo ya que ella sabía de ante mano como concretar una encuesta de trabajo.

-Muchas gracias rossweisse-san, te lo agradezco demasiado- El saiyajin agradeció a la peliplateada la cual no estaba del todo concretado dicho regalo que recibió la peliplateada, el cual para quedarse a mano con el pelinegro… la peliplateada se quedó de igual manera que el saiyajin anteriormente tras haberse reencontrado mutuamente ambos compañeros en la puerta principal de la academia Kouh en donde dio inicio esta conversación mutua la cual fue importuna para ambos jóvenes.

Rossweisse aún seguía callada con lo dio por goku, no obstante sus pensamientos eran distintos, por lo dicho por el saiyajin ella comenzaba a felicitarse asi mismo por su trabajo, algo que no se veía en su aspecto ya que estaba callada con lo dicho por el saiyajin que este se quedó parado mirando a rossweisse de forma normal y tranquila a la peliplateada a lo que rossweisse al salir de su trance que estaba festejando la peliplateada ve fijamente a goku la cual se apeno por no decirle ni una sola palabra y junto sus brazos a la altura de sus muslos cerrándose asi mismo por lo que ocurría en ese momento.

-… M-is disculpas goku-kun, de verdad se lo agradezco- Rossweisse agradeció a goku con una reverenda por su ayuda pero se veía algo esforzada, por lo ya dicho.

-No. no tiene que agradecérmelo… lo importante fue que tú hayas cumplido la orden que te dio rias-san esa vez - Responde el saiyajin con los brazos en su cadera llamando la atención a la peliplateada la cual vio el rostro de goku con una sonrisa conmovedora alivianando un poco el momento.

-Lo dices de verdad- Pregunto rossweisse desconcertada a lo cual el saiyajin asistió mientras ella movía con su mano un poco de su cabello el cual le estorbaba un poco la vista.

-Por supuesto, yo te agradecería cualquier cosa que hagas por mi o los chicos del club… por cierto rossweisse-san- Goku le comentaba a rossweisse el tema mientras el volteaba su rostro al otro lado mirando la entrada de la academia desolada y tranquila en espera del alumnado de dicha escuela. -Que no ibas vas a entrar a la escuela-

Rossweisse al escuchar lo dicho por el saiyajin responde la llamada que le dio el y vio que la academia estaba callada y sin alguna presencia de algún alumno de la academia Kouh lo cual dejo sorprendida a la valkiria ya que ella había llegado minutos antes del ingreso parcial que daba el director -Oh… es cierto- Dijo la desconcertada rossweisse ante lo dicho por goku, a lo que la peliplateada se dirige parcialmente a la entrada de la academia como todo un maestro de secundaria, acompañada del saiyajin pelos de punta el cual la acompañaba en el camino de la escuela dirigiéndose en la puerta principal de la academia Kouh tranquilamente acompañados del relajado calor del sol el cual se encontraba en su respectivo ubicación.

… **.**

Ya adentro de la academia Kouh goku se encontraba en los pasillos de la academia en compañía de rossweisse, el saiyajin pelos de punta seguía el mismo camino que el de rossweisse el cual la seguía como si fuera su guía personal en búsqueda de la sala de maestros, dado a que el saiyajin desconocía dado a su ausencia en el mundo de los humanos meses atrás y convivir en otros reinos, aunque hubo excepciones como fue el caso del ataque a kokabiel en la academia Kouh o la brigada del caos pero esos son temas del pasados el cual todos sabemos con exactitud como concluyeron esos sucesos pero con cambios notorios de los cuales nos acostumbramos a ver en este tipo de historias… en fin al haber subido a las respectivas escaleras de la academia ya en el cuarto piso y en dirección al oeste de la academia ambos compañeros de profesión educativa llegaron a su rumbo en donde goku anhelo el sitio en cómo llegar ya que como ya había dicho anteriormente, el saiyajin estuvo presente en el mundo humano por sus desorientadas aventuras que dijo en especial de la academia kouh que solo conocía por estar ahí las herederas de los clanes gremory y sitri, que por ausencia solo conocía el camino para llegar a su respectivo club.

-Wow nunca pase por estos caminos- Comento goku sorprendido en compañía de rossweisse la cual estaba inserta del tema.

-Nunc pasaste por estos pasillos- Pregunto la peliplateada.

-No, jamas he entrado por estos rumbos de la escuela… solo venia y llegada de golpe a ver a las chicas- Responde goku desconcertado poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

-Bueno al parecer ya conoces algo de este lugar- Comento dudosa rossweisse ante goku mientras separaba sus brazos de los cuales estaban cruzados por debajo de sus pechos momento instante en el que goku asiste lo dicho por la valkiria.

-Bueno creo que tendría que agradecerte por haberte seguido sin decírtelo de cordial manera…- Comento goku rascándose la cabeza como siempre, a lo que la valkiria se quedó incomoda por aquella sonrisa que hacia goku que al parecer era contagiosa para la gente que lo conocía ya que se podía ver una gentileza y una inocencia en él, como si fuera un niño. Y a pesar de tener una incomodación en ese momento, la peliplateada no dejaba de estar desapercibida con su empleo luego de haberse ingresado su compañero de convivencia aun sabía de antemano que tenía que su empleo era lo primero en mente… al convivir ahora con el clan gremory y en ese instante con el saiyajin, rossweisse decidió regresar a sus asuntos en los cuales la peliplateada tenía al ser la maestra de formación cívica y ética de dicha escuela ella estaba buscando la llave de la sala de maestros la cuales ella había sacado rápidamente al tenerlo en su respectivo lugar para incrustarla en su respectiva cerradura del cual era compatible la llave… sin embargo la peliplateada sin darse cuenta de lo percibido se le había resbalado la llave de sus dedos el cual se habían fijado ella y el azabache.

-Oh… maldición- Maldijo rossweisse al darse cuenta que la respectiva llave que le dieron la cual se le cayó de los dedos por su torpeza que en ocasiones maldecía ella misma, y no solo ella se dio cuenta de su error.

-Déjame ayudarte- Goku decidió brindarle su ayuda a rossweisse el cual ambos sujetos se agacharon por la llave para luego darse un golpe severo en su cabeza al ir directo por la llave de la sala de maestros.

-¡Ouch…!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el saiyajin y la valkiria al estar en contacto sus dos cabezas desapercibidos.

-… Oye estas bien- Pregunto goku sobándose la cabeza por lo ocurrido.

-… Si lo estoy- Respondió esta ultimo haciendo el mismo acto que el saiyajin sobándose su cabeza junto a sus determinados cabellos plateados, sin darse cuenta que lo que pasaba en ese momento… ya que la mano del saiyajin y de la valkiria estaban cerca del uno al otro en agarrar la llave de la cual ambos pudieron agarrar al mismo tiempo y que los hizo abrir los ojos de lo que estaban sosteniendo a parte de la llave y al darse cuenta de lo que agarraron goku y rossweisse ambos se quedaron plasmados de lo que acabaron de ocasionar tanto el saiyajin como la peliplateada al darse cuenta que se agarraron las manos intencionalmente dejando ruborizada a rossweisse al sentir el agarre del saiyajin que lo dejo sorprendido de lo que habían hecho ambos sujetos intencionalmente.

Rossweisse estaba roja como un tomate en ese respectivo momento del cual no lo vio venir y se alejó del agarre que ocasionaron intencionalmente los compañeros de la academia el cual el saiyajin estaba desapercibido de lo paso en ese instante.

-Cielos creo que agarramos la llave al mismo tiempo- Comento el saiyajin desapercivido y a la vez gracioso al agarrar la llave que le dieron a la peliplateada, el cual se lo ofrecio a rossweisse sin intencion alguna a pesar del agarre que tuvieron por error.

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, admito que es una decepción lo que traje pero eso me pasa por tonto al haber dicho que prometía tal capitulo sabiendo que aún no lo tengo tan desarrollado y haberles vendido humo al explicarles las situaciones que me pasaron y que piensen que son excusas de mi parte… algo que tienen razón pero esas excusas me pasaron por el simple hecho de que fui y soy un perfeccionista de mierda y las irresponsabilidades que tuve al reescribir el fanfic como unas miles de veces por el simple hecho de sea mejor que los capítulos anteriores (ya no diré más cosas de mí, porque les aseguro que son puras excusas que hice por ser un torpe sin remedio)**

 **Y antes de que estén decepcionados de mi (más de lo que lo esperado) debo decirles que es un mini capitulo y no de orígenes el cual como la relación de ambos seres va tomando fuerza, admito que no hay nada romántico en este capítulo pero debo decirles que lo quiero fundamentar de poco a poco y no cometer el mismo error que los miles de usuarios de youtube hacen sin importar una mierda el desarrollo de la historia o en la relación que tiene goku con su "waifu" favorita al igual que tenía planeado reescribir el fanfic pero lo descarte por una razón. ¿Creen que pueda reescribir un fanfic en un momento como este, osea si no puedo traerles un capítulo de dbzbox creen que pueda traer otro fanfic en una situación asi… dando escusas tontas por el simple hecho de mi inconformidad que tengo ante mí trabajo? Además otro crossover de goku en Highschool dxd les apuesto que sería una tremendo fracaso por el simple hecho de esta teoría está muy sobrexplotada a mas no poder que ya no me importa si soy sincero o no con la gente por el simple hecho de que la teoría es muy reconocida y se las puedo resumir con una sola página de world…. Pero bueno estas son las consecuencias que hay al haber tenido esta idea como escritor y como audiencia, ya que la culpa de que esta teoría se evangelizara acompañada de otras demás teorías como las de Naruto, issei el traidor y gohan en evangelion fueron consecuencias que hemos provocado por la simple razón de que la gente quiere ser igual que su autor estrella y lo admito, pero lastimosamente hay gente que lo hace por pura moda o no tienen el desconcertado privilegio de hacer algo decente y no una babosada y media algo que me disgusta en la comunidad fanfictera de youtube que solo lo hacen por pura moda, visitas o sacarse unos buenos verdes por unas teorías mongólicas que no pasan desapercibidas y ni hablemos el tema de robo de ff a yt ya que eso lo explicare en otra ocasión pero debo decir que me entere la situación que tuvo juanan y debo decir que fue una payasada lo que ocasiono.**

 **Y si se pregunta el futuro del fanfic les debo decir que esto será alterno…. Osea sucesos como el torneo de bills y champa, la saga de black y el torneo del poder no pasaran en el fanfic por el simple hecho de que es algo descaro seguir la obra original de toriyama como si fuera una buena idea sin importar lo mongólico que es resumir todo lo visto en super para que goku se quede con rossweisse y lo digo porque ese tema ya está muy sobrexplotado ya que los autores de hoy en día no les importa una mierda la situación y solo quieren explotar más la franquicia de db sin importar lo patético que esta la situación como poniendo cosas que no valen la pena y solo quieren exprimir mas la franquicia de lo que esta, en cuanto a DxD estoy debatiendo si seguir el arco de Cao Cao o también volverla alterna para cuadrar las cosas… en fin creo que es todo por ahora espero que se la hayan pasado bien y si se preguntan por dbzbox y dragon maji watshi saiyan! Debo decir que no voy a decir nada respecto al tema porque solo les vendería especulaciones que ni al caso, asi que más ocasión me despido y nos vemos en la próxima y les pido disculpas ante las tonterías que hice Adiós!**

 **Por cierto que les pareció el ultra instinto dominado creen que fue algo genuino o solo puro reciclaje de Toriyama… pues en lo personal me cautivo el diseño indomable que tiene.**


End file.
